Be My Bad Boy
by Thael Fox
Summary: HGDM some slight humor,Hermione and Draco are heads and at first still dislike each other a lot but being heads there spending a lot more time together and things change Rated M for later chaps. Please stick it out through frist chap. 2 is much better
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry potter, I just like to write for fun.**

**ok here it is the first chapter of my first fan fic. Please be gental I know it's not great or anything but it's my first, and please review I would love to hear some feedback, but please no flames.**

**Chapter one.**

**Loving the Enemy?**

It was a rainy blustery day as Hermione entered Kings Cross and began making her way to

platform 9 and ¾ careful not to draw to much attention from the muggles, she walked through the wall ,

on the other side the hogwarts express was waiting , students of various ages where saying there good

byes to family and making there way onto the train, Hermione scanned the crowd for any sign of Harry or

Ron, but didn't see them any where in sight.

"umph..what the!" Harry had ran up behind her and tacked her with a crushing hug. "haha Harry,

nice to see you too." Harry laughed and said. " Well I can't help it I'm excited it's our last year at

Hogwarts and the first year I wont have to worry about someone trying to kill me." " Well that's very true I

have a feeling it's going to be a great year too." " Yeah me three." Piped up Ron. "This will be the best and

greatest year at Hogwarts yet, no Voldamort (Ron had finally come to terms with saying his name.) we're

going to crush Slytherin in qudich and win the house cup, and I've been thinking since it's our last year we

should find some way to get back at Snape." " Well that all sounds great but if we don't get on the train now

we wont be spending our last year at Hogwarts." and with that the trio made there way onto the train,

heading towards the back end they finally found an empty compartment, put there trunks and things away

and settled in for the long ride back to Hogwarts.

The three chatted for a while and caught up on all of there summers events. The time pasted fairly

quickly and before long they were nearly there. "Well I think we should get changed before we get there."

And with that Hermione gathered her new set of school robes and headed out the compartment door, and

just down the hall to the bathroom, once in she locked the door and began to undress. Hermione had

defiantly grown up, with a much fuller bust a healthy C cup a slender smooth waist and curvy hips that run

down into a pair of lovely legs. Her hair has now tamed and is a sleeker curl rather than a mass of frizz, she

doesn't need much makeup either she has a natural beauty, a little lip gloss and some mascara go a long

way for her. Hermione checked her self out in the mirror, fixed her hair a little and applied a bit of gloss to

her lips. Before putting on her school uniform and robes, which she look quite hot in, who can resist a

school girl out fit?

Meanwhile the boys where in there compartment. "Well I guess she's right, should get dressed."

and they pulled out there uniforms and robes, and began to undress, the boys had grown up as well, both

were much taller now, but Ron stood a good 3 inches over Harry not that he was short at 6 feet, Ron is tall

and slender but with a nice muscle definition from being active and all his qudich practice over the

summer, he looked much the same but just more mature and filled out, his hair was a bit longer resting

an inch or so above his shoulders, he's a handsome guy with a quirky kind of appeal. Harry slender as well

but slightly more muscular than Ron with more defined shoulders and arms as well as some pretty nice

ab's, his hair is still short and as messy as ever, and has grown into a very handsome young man. The boys

finished dressing and settled back into there seats. "So Ron, Hermione is looking pretty great this year."

Harry said with a mischievous grin on his face. Ron blushed furiously at this. "Heh yeah she looks

awesome." "So then are you going to do something about it?" "Well…I..I don't know ..I just .. Well what if

she doesn't like me back?" "Ron the two of you have been dancing around the subject for almost four years

now, don't you think it's about time you just asked her out." "I guess it's just when it comes to her I sort of

just lose my nerve I guess, we've been friends for so long, if she says no things would be so weird." "Yeah

but she's not going to say no, I mean come on it's obvious you have both liked each other forever now."

"Ok I'll find a way to ask her before Halloween." "Before Halloween? I would think you could do it sooner

than that." "Well I want to build up to it, and if she says yes we can go to the Halloween Ball together."

"Yeah well I still think that's a lot of time to build up to it." Harry said with a just a touch of sarcasm and

question. "So I guess you'll be taking Ginny to the Ball then?" Ron asked with a smirk. Harry looked at Ron

with a bit of surprise. "Umm heh yeah I was planning on taking Ginny, how did you know?" "I've known

since you came to the Burrow this summer, it's completely obvious Harry, you two we're always missing at

the same time." "Heh oh yeah I guess that makes since, we thought we we're being pretty sneaky but I guess

not." " All I have to say is you better treat her good, remember shi is the youngest sister of five older

brothers." (yes I know Percy but he doesn't really count now does he?) " Not a problem. So your not mad or

any thing then?" "No of course no if Ginny is going to be with anyone who better than you,.. I just don't

want to know about any personal stuff ya know." The boys both laughed in agreement.

Hermione just stepped out of the bathrooms and shut the door when she was slammed back against

it, "Malfoy you jerk!" "should stay out of the way Granger." Draco said with his smirk. "Whatever Malfoy."

and Hermione turned to head back to the compartment. Draco watched her turn and leave , he couldn't

help notice the head girl badge pined to the front of her robes and thought ' Stupid Granger I knew it

would be her, it's going to be a long year sharing a dorm with her. '

Hermione walked back into the compartment. The boy were laughing. "What were you just talking

about?" "Ron was just telling me he's ok with Ginny and I dating." "Wow Harry that's great, when did that

happen?" "This summer when I came to the Burrow." "Well that's awesome I wondered when that would

happen." "HA! I knew it! You made head girl!." Harry had just noticed the head girl badge on Hermiones

robes. "I had meant to ask you, but I forgot all about it." "Wow way to go Hermione I knew you'd make

it." Ron cheerfully praised "Thanks" "So who's the head boy?" Harry asked. "I don't know yet I'll find out

when we get to Hogwarts." "I wonder who it is." Harry said "I don't think it's anyone from Gryffindor we

probably would of heard by now, I'm thinking it's someone from raven claw." Hermione told the boys. Just

then the train began to slow and come to a stop. "well looks like we're here." And with that they gathered

there things and made there way off the train they walked together to the carriages that where waiting to take

them up to the castle.

Once up at the castle the trio headed to the great hall and found seats. Ginny and a few of her

friends where already seated Harry sat next to Ginny and Ron and Hermione sat next to each other across

from them. It wasn't long before the great hall was nearly full, everyone was excitedly chatting catching up

on there summers events. "Hermione you made head girl! Congratulations !" Ginny said "So who's the

head boy?" "I don't know yet, but I guess I'll be finding out soon." The whole hall grew quiet when

McGonagall entered with all the knew first years, she lead them up to the front and the sorting began as

soon as they were finished Dumbledore stood to make his announcements. "I would firstly like to welcome

our new students to Hogwarts and welcome back our returning ones, and a few start of term notices, " At

this Dumbledore gave his usual notices out. "I would also like to announce the new head boy and girl for this

year, from Gryffindor Hermione Granger," there was a loud applause " and from Slytherin Draco Malfoy!"

again applause through out the hall. " congratulations to you both, and let the feast begin." and the tables

filled with food. Hermione sat with a look of shock on her face. Ron looked blatantly out raged and Ginny

and Harry seemed to kind of cringe. "This is horrible how could they name his head boy?" Hermione said in

disbelief. "No way, no way you can't live with him and carry out duties all year, there's just no way." Ron

said looking like he was going to beat something. "well apparently there is because he is head boy and I'm

going to have to live with him and work with him for the next year." and with that she started heaping

roasted potatoes onto her plate followed by some braised turkey. "Well he may ruin the rest of my year but

at least I can enjoy my last start of term feast." And everyone followed and began pilling food onto there

plates, although Ron for I think the first time didn't really seem to be all that hungry. Before long dinner

was finished and desert had come Hermione pilled her plate full again with sugared plumes and pumpkin

soufflé, as well did the others, and before they knew it the feast was over. All of them where well fed now and

growing sleepier by the moment. Hermione chanced a glance over to the Slytherin table at Malfoy, he

looked up and gave her a wink. She snapped back around feeling a rush of anger, she was stuck with him as

head boy. Just then Dumbledor rose. "Well I believe it is time to start heading to bed you've all got busy

days ahead of you tomorrow now if the first years would kindly follow your prefects they will take you to

your dorms, and heads if you will follow Professor McGonagall she will show you to your dorms, thank you

and goodnight all."

Hermione gave the others a well here we go look and stood up to make her way over to

McGonagall. Ron still looked very angry about the whole thing. Once out of the hall she lead them down

various corridors till finally they came to a painting of a lovely woman in a soft blue dress. "Now your

password is fairy wings." Said McGonagall and the portrait swung open. "you'll find you have your own

rooms with a shared bathroom and common room and I expect your both mature enough to behave

respectfully." with this said she eyes Draco just a bit. And was off and down the hall leaving them to there

rooms. Hermione walked in first. The common room was gorgeous it had a very high ceiling, and on the far

wall there are two stair cases leading up to there rooms the one to the right has a huge tapestry of a lion in

gold and red hanging next to it and the one to the left has a tapestry of a snake in silver and green hanging

next to it. To the left of the room there is a study nook with two large desks outfitted with all the things they

will need while studding , to the right side there is a fireplace with a big comfy couch in front of it and two

comfy looking chairs on either side. "well I'm going to bed." Hermione said coldly "As if I care what you

do Granger." Malfoy said and rolled his eyes, and began walking to his stair case. Hermione headed off to

hers.

* * *

Authurs note: So tell me what you think, I know not much happens in this chapter but I hope you could see that I was setting the stage so to speak, and building things for chapters yet to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Discliamer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

**Ok this chapter is much better than the first I think I hope you all like it and can see the improvement from the first. Please read and review. no flames.**

Chapter two:

Hermione's room was just as nice with a big fluffy four poster bed decked out in red and gold, as well as a large wardrobe off to the right and a lovely vanity across from the bed, to the left is the door to the bathroom that she shares with Draco. Hermione thought to her self, " ok I want to brush my teeth and wash my face before I go to sleep, but do I want to chance him being in there and have a confrontation,…what am I saying? Who cares it is my bathroom too I can't let Malfoy make me feel worried or uncomfortable in my own space." So she walked over to the bathroom door grabbed the knob and opened the door , "thank Merlin he's not in here." she locked the door to his room and got to brushing her teeth and washing her face. It didn't take long and finally she was able to just cousy up in her fluffy squishy bed and go to sleep.

Draco's room was exactly the same as Hermione's but in green and silver. He plopped down on his bed and just stared at the canopy covering it he could hear the water running in the bathroom and knew Hermione was in there. "I wish she would hurry up I have to pee, stupid Granger figures I would be stuck with her all year, Headmaster probably thinks it's funny, a good punishment for me without having my father on his back." Just then he heard the water stop and the door shut, he got up and went in, did his business and came back into his room and began striping off his clothes. Draco has grown just like the other boys have, he has become a very good looking young man, tall and slender but well defined playing qudich all summer has left his body in very good shape with strong shoulders, arms and a very toned back and stomach his skin is rather pale but a soft powdery pale his hair is still very white blonde and falls just past his jaw, he no longer slicks it back but instead lets it fall loosely around his face, all in all a gorgeous boy with the face of an angel. Draco crawled into bed with nothing on but his famous smirk and fell quickly to sleep.

Harry and Ron where putting on there p.j.'s while Ron still fumed about Draco being head boy. "I don't see how they could do this, they know how he is look what he did when Umbridge was here, he's just going to abuse his authority and torture Hermione, and what if she's not safe with him alone in there dorm what if he does something to her?

"I know Ron we're going to have to keep an eye on him, but I really don't think he's stupid enough to hurt Hermione in there dorm they would know it was him, and besides that Hermione didn't make head girl on sheer luck, she's smart and can take care of herself, and I don't know what they were thinking making him head boy but I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons, probably for house unity since Voldemort is gone he probably wants to do away with some of the tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Well I still don't like it."

"Like I said we'll keep a close eye on him but for now we better get some sleep we have a long day of classes tomorrow."

Both of the boys crawled into bed, Harry quickly fell asleep but Ron seemed to mad to sleep and laid awake for a while thinking about Draco being so close to Hermione and him being so far away from the both of them.

Early the next morning Hermione woke, hopped out of bed and went for the bathroom door, and with out a second thought just walked right in, but to her surprise Draco was standing in front of the sink in nothing but a white towel around his waist, Hermione's jaw just droped all she could do was just stair at him, she couldn't help but notice how good he looked, "his body is flawless, his wet skin is glistening and gleaming in the soft light of the bathroom and his hair is a little messy and stuck to his face just a bit, it is soooo sexy. But wait… wait no.. no this isn't right this is Draco Malfoy he isn't sexy he isn't even cute yuck ewwww what am I thinking!" Hermione thought.

"Granger if you don't mind I'm trying to get ready here, so close your mouth and get out."

Hermione stunned for words, and knowing she had just been checking him out almost against her will, just closed her mouth paused turned and walked out the door.

"What the heck just happened?" she thought "Did I seriously just check out Malfoy, ick what's wrong with me?" "It must just be hormones because I could never think Malfoy is sexy."

She heard the other door in the bathroom shut and thought. "Oh good he must be done, oh please let him be done, and not still be in there." She held her breath and opened the door once more but this time it was empty, she hurried in and locked the door to Draco's room and got undressed and hopped in the shower trying to hurry and make up for lost time.

"Damn Granger, can't even have some privacy and just standing there staring at me like that, like some kind of moron." Draco scowled all while he dressed angry that his routine was interrupted by Granger. Soon he was ready and quickly grabbed his school things and headed off to breakfast.

Hermione was dressed and ready before to long and gathered her school bag and things as well and hurried off to breakfast too. The great hall was already full everyone seem to want to get a early start to the day. Harry Ron and Ginny where already seated at the table, so Hermione made her way over to them and sat next to Ron and across from Harry and Ginny.

"So how was your first night being Malfoy's roomy?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermine gave her a I really rather not talk about it look but answered anyway.

"It was ok I guess we didn't really say much to each other and just went strait to bed."

"So that's it no name calling or fighting or anything then?" Ginny asked again.

"No nothing just went strait to bed." Hermione couldn't help but almost blush a little though as she thought about earlier in the bathroom, but that was something she was going to keep to herself especially in front of Ron and Harry. Ginny seemed to eye her suspiciously though.

Ron had a strained look on his face. And said "So he really didn't say or do anything to you? Cuz if he did Hermione all you have to do is just tell us and we'll take care of him for you."

"Ron I appreciate that but I really don't think he would be dumb enough to try something, and I think I could handle it myself I'm not helpless."

"Well I didn't mean you are helpless but just that we're here to back you up." Ron said with a look of deep concern and almost yearning on his face.

"Thanks Ron but I think I'll be ok it may suck, but I'll be ok." Hermione said and gave Ron a bit of a pat on the back, to reinforce it.

"Ok but I still don't like the whole thing." Ron said with a defeated tone in his voice.

They finished up breakfast and began looking over there schedules for the day.

"Let's see looks like I have History of magic first today." Hermione said

"So do we." Harry added referring to himself and Ron.

"And then dreaded double potions." Ron added with a grim look on his face.

"Yeah but it is a very necessary subject especially for you two." Hermione said giving him a very yes you really do need to know it look. Soon it was time to get to class and all of them were soon out of the great hall and heading towards there classes, it didn't take the trio long to reach there class and before they new it they were listening to professor Binn's drone on about goblin wars.

There History of magic class had passed before they knew it, mostly because Harry and Ron had spent half of it dosing off and Hermione always being one to take every class seriously even the most boring was busy taking detailed notes the whole time. Now the trio was off to there double potions class that they had been dreading since breakfast. They made it there early, Merlin forbid they be late and get even more points deducted from there house than what Snape will probably take away for something like not turning a page fast enough or taking notes while he is speaking? Ron sat next to Hermione and Harry sat with Seamus at the desk just behind them. Draco sat next to Balise one space ahead of Hermone and Ron on the other side of the room. Hermonie couldn't help but look over at him, she felt a blush come over her as she thought about him that morning in the bathroom. She almost cringed at the thought and almost felt guilty. His image had crossed her mind a few times throughout the day and every time she felt a tingly flutter through her body. She had only really felt that feeling a few times before, once when she was at the Yule ball with Victor and now and again when she thought of Ron. It scared her a bit that she got that feeling thinking about Draco. He IS NOT someone she is attracted to or even likes for that matter, so this feeling is beginning to trouble her just a bit.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione startled just a bit and looked over at Ron.

"Are you alright you looked like you where in a bit of a trance." Ron said looking a little concerned, and seemed to have question in his eyes asking if she really was ok? And if Draco really hadn't done anything to her.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking." Hermione said shrugging off Ron's somewhat intense look.

"You didn't look like you where just thinking." He said

"Ron I'm fine I was just I was just thinking, you don't need to be so concerned about me."

"I was thinking about what we could do to get back at Snape, it would have to be really well thought out, it's going to be really tricky."

She said with a more cheerful look, just to give him more reassurance.

"Harry and I where talking about that earlier, we should meet in the library before dinner and start planning something." Ron said in a hushed voice. Just then Snape came busting in through the door, robes billowing in all there glorious snarkie Snapieness . The whole class became very silent, you could hear a Lacewing fly drop.

"For six years now you have sat in my class with the same partners, but with this year comes a lot of change and for the first time you will be pared with a assigned partner for the rest of your last year here, I do not care to hear any complaints from anyone. The headmaster and staff feel it important to further encourage unity between all houses, and since this is your last year it was agreed by all staff members that this would be the push you all need to be set in the right direction." And with that said Professor Snape began reading a list of pared names off. "Finnigan/Bullstrode, Potter/Parkinson," Millicent shoved Pansy out of her chair determined to keep her seat and make Pansy move, Pansy got up and walked over to Harry's table, Seamus had just got up in time to let her sit down as she gruffly pushed past him, Seamus sat next to Milicent but scooted as close to the far edge as possible. The paring went on until everyone had a new partner except Ron and Hermione, and Draco and Balise. Hermione knew what was about to happen but she closed her eyes and crossed her fingers anyway and hoped she was wrong.

"Weasley/Zabini, Granger/Malfoy, now if the last of you will finish changing seats, turn to page 278 you'll find the instructions for a forgetfulness potion, I expect samples on my desk by the end of the class." Snape then went to his desk sat down and began writing.

Hermione still couldn't believe her ears just when she didn't think it could get any worse it did.

"This isn't happening." Ron said with disbelief. But neither of them had time to mull it over because Balise was standing next to there desk waiting for Hermione to move. She quickly gathered her things and move over to her knew desk with Draco Malfoy.

"Took you long enough Granger, should have that stick removed I think it's hampering your ability to walk properly." Draco said with his smirk, if he had to sit next to Granger all year in potions as well as live with her he figured he at least might as well enjoy teasing her.

Hermione shot Draco a venomous look and said "Shut it Malfoy, I'm not interested in any thing you have to say."

"Well your going to have to be if you want to get this potion finished, I'll read, you prepare and add the ingredients."

Hermione didn't have the energy to argue with him and agreed. Surprisingly they worked quietly together through most of the class. Ron however seemed to have even more trouble than he usually did in potions, he couldn't help but watch Hermione and Draco the whole time convinced he was going to do something to her.

"You moron don't add the ground Doxie wings yet." Blaise growled at Ron who was about to ruin there potion. Ron's attention pulled from Hermione and back to his potion barely in time to save it.

"You need to pay more attention I'm not going to fail this year because you're an idiot." Balise said to Ron with a serious tone.

"Fine, not as if I'm enjoying this, lets just finish the potion." Ron grumbled.

Draco and Hermione were still working quietly on there potion not noticing to much else. Draco leaned in a little closer to her and whispered the next step of the potion. "Add in the dried Thistle." he leaned in even closer his lips almost touching her ear and whispered. "Now stir twice clockwise and five times counterclockwise." Hermione could feel his breath against her ear and again felt that tingly feeling run all through her body. She turned and looked at him questioning him with her eyes. "What are you doing? She asked.

"What do you mean Granger? I'm reading what it says in the book." But Draco knew perfectly well what she meant, but he couldn't help mess with her mind a bit. Hermione just turned her focus back onto the potion determined not to let Draco get to her. Again he leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"Now add the beetle wings and…" He paused for a moment for effect. "….wait, it should turn a light purple." Hermione turned her head to face Draco, they weren't even inches apart. And said.

"Stop it. I know your just trying to get to me and it's not working." But something in her eyes said otherwise, and that's all Draco needed.

"Why whatever do you mean Granger? I'm just trying to finish up the potion." Draco said with a triumphant look on his face.

"You disgust me." Hermione said as she glared at him.

"I bet you do." Draco said still smiling.

Ron had noticed the exchange between Hermione and Draco, he couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see Hermione didn't look happy and Draco was smiling. He felt a rush of anger flow over him and wanted to beat something.

"Ron" Harry whispered.

"Remember Hermione can take care of herself, don't do something you'll regret." Harry said warningly.

Ron took a deep breath and calmed himself down a bit. Balise just rolled his eye's in annoyance.

Hermione's and Draco's potion had turned a perfect shade of light purple and was done. Hermione put some in a vile and took it up to Snape's desk, and headed back to her seat. She spent the last few minutes of class putting her things away and cleaning up, and ignoring Draco as much as possible. Before she knew it the bell rang and she was up and on her way out the door in a flash. The more distance she could put between her and Draco the better, she needed some time and space to clear her head and figure things out.

Draco and Balise walked out together after Hermione.

"Did you see that?" Draco asked Balise. "I told you I could get to her and make her freak out."

"Well at least you half enjoyed the class, I was stuck with weasel the whole time, he's such a blundering fool, and all he did was stare at the two of you the whole class." Balise said shaking his head.

"Yeah I bet that got to him me sitting so close to his little bookworm girlfriend and whispering in her ear like that."

"Ick I don't see how you could stand doing that." Pansy chimed in, having just caught up with them. Draco shrugged and said. "Whatever it was worth it to see her get so worked up over it."

"I don't know which is worse being stuck with her or Potty." Pansy groaned.

"Weasel he's worse trust me he's worse." Balise added. The three Sytherins all laughed a little.

Just a little ways behind the Sytherins. Harry and Seamus grabbed Ron and pinned him against the wall. "No Ron you can't there not worth it." Ron, Harry and Seamus had all heard what the three Slytherins had said. Ron of course at this point could no longer hold his temper.

"I can't just let them go, knowing what they did!" Ron said still trying to struggle his way out of Harry and Seamus's Grip.

"Look we can get them back but let's be smart about this, there are other way of getting even." Harry said with a mischievous smile. This seemed to calm Ron down a bit and Harry and Seamus where able to loosen there grip.

"Ok but it's got to be really good, to get them back for everything since first year." Ron said with a bit of excitement.

"Don't worry we will it'll be good, we'll talk to Hermione about it later in the library." Harry said.

"What about you Seamus are you in?" Harry asked.

"Yeah whatever you need just let me know." And the boys hurried off to there next class.

* * *

Author's notes: Ok I hope you liked it I'll try and have another one up in the next few days. thanks for reading. 


End file.
